


【奎八】融雪的季节

by Miracleaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki
Summary: “'醉翁之意不在酒'这句话你听说过吗？”“什……什么？”中文对金珉奎来说还是太难了，他试图重复徐明浩说的那句话，但总是抓不到感觉，说出来怪别扭的也不解其意。“就是说，钓鱼不是重点，重点是一起做这件事的人。”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	【奎八】融雪的季节

“明浩呀，要去钓鱼吗？”

春节假后的某日，突然有了大半天的空闲时间，金珉奎提议开车去郊外露营场附近的湖边钓鱼。

徐明浩窝在便携户外椅上，午后的阳光很足，晒得他暖洋洋的，但是坐在湖边久了偶尔吹起的一阵寒风还是让他觉得有点冷。

他把脸埋进羽绒服里蹭了蹭，打了个哆嗦的同时小声地打了个呵欠，动静虽小但还是被金珉奎听到了。

“明浩呀，累了就先闭上眼眯一会儿吧。有鱼上钩了我会叫醒你的。”

闻言徐明浩阖上眼摇了两下椅子。他觉得金珉奎提议来这里的目的根本不是钓鱼，可能还是记挂着上次自己单独和珉奎爸爸出来钓鱼的事情。他心里清楚但也不戳破，反正难得偷得半日闲来约个会也是不错的选择。

因为是工作日也有可能是冬天本来就不是露营的旺季的原因，下午三点左右露营场这边除了他们两个人，也没见到第三个人的身影。

忽而吹起的一阵大风刮过湖面，漾起层层的波纹由远及近，一阵细小的浪冲上岸边，没过了他们离湖畔特别近的椅脚。

徐明浩感觉到鞋底下一凉，赶紧把双脚抬起来。幸好今天穿的靴子不怕湿水，虽然滴滴答答地在往地下滴水，但好歹鞋里面没湿。

金珉奎就没那么幸运了。在徐明浩抬脚的那瞬间，旁边的人发出凄惨的大叫，像是土拨鼠在尖叫一样，既委屈又绝望。

冬天的湖水还是冷得刺骨的，徐明浩怕他冻着感冒，让他把湿了的鞋子袜子脱下来，把自己的靴子踢给他让他先穿上。

他们好一顿收拾之后，把椅子转移了阵地，决定先回车上看看有没有备用的鞋袜。

车是经纪人借给他们开出来的，车上杂物不少备用的衣服鞋子也有。徐明浩把车引擎点着，把空调的暖气开起。后面的金珉奎把鞋袜换好，下了车打开副驾驶座的门钻到徐明浩旁边的位置上坐好。

暖气正对着副驾驶座上的金珉奎，他散落在额前过长的刘海被吹开，让他忍不住眯起了眼睛。

“明浩对不起，说好了来钓鱼的现在也钓不成了。”

徐明浩侧头去看他，委屈巴巴的像是做错了事的大型犬，嘴里巴拉巴拉地还在低声解释自己不是故意的，也没想到突然就来了一阵大风，早知道出门换鞋的时候也穿和明浩一样的鞋子出来就好了，还想着钓到鱼要在这里做生鱼片吃呢，醋辣酱都买好了真的好可惜。

他忍不住伸手掐住了他的脸颊，还在说个不停的嘴被捏得撅了起来，也就没办法再继续说下去了。

“笨蛋，想钓鱼下次还可以再过来，想吃生鱼片今晚就跟你去市场买，所以你还有什么好遗憾的呢？”

金珉奎盯着徐明浩的脸，眉眼温柔得不像话，唇边折起了熟悉的小括号，没有他想象中的不满和失望，反倒是自己像小孩子一样嘟囔个没完。

“'醉翁之意不在酒'这句话你听说过吗？”

“什……什么？”中文对金珉奎来说还是太难了，他试图重复徐明浩说的那句话，但总是抓不到感觉，说出来怪别扭的也不解其意。

“就是说，钓鱼不是重点，重点是一起做这件事的人。”

金珉奎觉得车里的暖气实在是太强了，他觉得脸上都被熏得热烘烘的，眼里徐明浩的脸也变得模糊了起来。

他忍不住扑上去抱住徐明浩，把头埋在他的颈窝里狂蹭。

“我也最喜欢明浩了！”

熟悉的怀抱热乎乎的，脸被对方的头发蹭的痒痒的，他仰起头想要去躲反而被抱得更紧。车内温暖的空气让冬天总是睡不够的他又酝酿起了一阵睡意，他眯着眼透过车窗去看遥远的湖面。

四周很安静，仔细去听的话还能听到湖水拍岸的声音。栖息在附近的鸟儿贴着湖面飞行，瞄准目标后快速地往湖里一啄，叼起捕获的还在挣扎着的猎物迅速飞往附近树林里。不知哪棵树是它的家，是要独享美味还是有嗷嗷待哺的孩子在等着它。

徐明浩觉得肚子有点饿了，他问金珉奎有准备吃的出来吗？

“对了！我有准备礼物给你，我们去借这里的厨房用一下吧！”

他们去到营地的公共餐厅，一般这里是不提供饮食的，不过如果生火不顺利或者发生了一些意外的情况营地也会把厨房借给他们一用。

金珉奎神神秘秘地让他坐在餐厅里等着，自己拿着带过来的大包小包钻进了厨房里，临走前放下了一个保温壶告诉他里面有泡好的咖啡，可以先喝一下，但是不要喝太多，要把肚子留给待会儿的惊喜。

他好笑地点点头，托着下巴坐在窗边等他带给他的惊喜。下午四五点的太阳已西斜，照在湖面上泛起粼粼的波光。他眯着眼深吸了口气，他喜欢上了这个地方，也许下次认真准备一下真的能和他钓到大鱼呢。时间允许的话他还想在这里过个夜，早起去看湖边的日出。

“明浩呀久等了，快尝尝看好不好吃？”

金珉奎端上来两个小碗冒着腾腾的热气，扑鼻而来的是红豆汤的甜味，他看着碗里浮起了几颗看起来软糯的白团子，才想起今天是元宵节。

“你怎么会想到要做元宵？”

“今年过年你都没回去和爸爸妈妈过，至少元宵节要吃上家乡的美食才行吧，所以就上网找了方法试着做出来了。我尝过了味道不会特别甜，我用的是黑糖，和普通的糖做出来的味道不一样，你试试看？”

徐明浩舀了一颗放到嘴里，入口的皮很软糯，内馅也是豆沙的，不太甜还带着浓郁的豆香味，他仔细去品尝好像真的吃出了除他熟悉的味道以外的香味，他想应该就是黑糖的味道了吧。

“好吃吗？好吃吗？”

金珉奎双手捧着脸凑近他去观察他的反应，眼里闪亮亮的像是星星坠落在他的眼眸里，翘起的嘴角在脸颊上撑出了个熟悉的小酒窝，露出尖尖的虎牙像是非常期待他的评价。

“很好吃，谢谢你珉奎。”

“太好啦！为了做这个我还去问了俊哥，他说你们家那边的包法和他们那边不一样。你们家那边是把内馅扔到糯米粉里滚出来的所以才叫滚元宵是吗？俊哥说他们那里是把面皮揉好后再包起来搓圆的叫汤圆。不过他说可能滚出来的会比较简单，我也就用了你们家那边的方法做了，不会很奇怪吧？”

“不会，很好吃。不过你怎么会想到做豆沙馅的？我家那边比较常吃的是花生和芝麻馅的。”

“那……那不是说红豆是代表爱情吗？”

徐明浩怔怔地看着对方突然害羞起来的脸，忍不住低头笑了一下。

“我收到了，我会好好吃完的。”

“啊！你再吃几个看看能不能吃出我另外给你准备的惊喜？如果你能吃到就好啦，我故意把所有的元宵都煮在一起了，能被明浩吃到的话就好了。”

难道还包了什么奇怪的东西在里面吗？徐明浩疑惑地咬开了另外一颗元宵，他顿了顿，里面有滚烫的流心质地，他把勺子拿开，剩下的半颗汤圆躺在他的勺子里，在往外流褐色的泛有油脂光泽的液体。

“吃到了！真的在明浩的那碗里！”

金珉奎嘻嘻傻笑，他说今天不是说是中国的情人节吗，他在里面偷偷包了一小颗黑巧克力，那就是西方情人节的礼物和东方情人节的礼物同时送出去了，都是他的心意希望他能喜欢。

可可脂的苦味混着豆沙的甜味，说不清楚是好吃还是不好吃，但都是暖得让他的内心柔软得不像话的味道。他想象金珉奎一颗颗地去挑红豆，守在炉子边等红豆被一点点煮熟，然后放糖搅匀细细地去翻炒，把他的心意通过时间和工夫揉搓塑形成他眼前的这碗元宵，是他这辈子吃过的最特别的味道了。

“珉古，你要尝尝看吗？”

“什么？”

口腔里突然充满了豆沙的味道，对方的舌尖有一股淡淡的可可脂的香味，他忍不住含住那舌尖，想要品尝清楚那个味道。

“你觉得好吃吗？”

徐明浩抵着他的额头微微喘气，金珉奎笑着又在他的唇上啄了一口。

“因为是明浩的味道，所以很好吃哦。”

两人吃完元宵走在湖边散步，冰雪已经在温暖的阳光下消融，化作了地面上的一片镜子映着蔚蓝高远的天空。十五的圆月出现在了晴空中，天上地下两个月亮，徐明浩踩在地上的那颗月亮上，碎成了一地浅黄色的波纹。

金珉奎去拉他，怕他在水里站不稳要跌倒，那可就不是鞋袜换掉就能解决的问题了。

“珉古呀，春天快来了。”

他还记得今年首尔下的那场初雪，是金珉奎和他一起去看的。鹅毛大雪两个人不怕冷也不怕湿了身体，跑到天台上凹造型拍了无数张照片，最后头发湿了也玩得筋疲力尽在车里睡着了。

在繁忙的行程中能和喜欢的人挤出时间来看初雪，是他觉得今年最浪漫的事了。

他以为冬天会很长很难熬，但现在他牵着喜欢的人的手走在路上已经是融雪的季节了。

“春天来了，还想和你一起去看樱花。”

金珉奎握紧了他的手，笑着说我也是。

那天之后，要准备回归的他们又忙起来了。

练习完已经是深夜了，金珉奎洗好澡在擦头发，扔在床上的手机突然亮起，是明浩给他发的讯息。

“是元宵的回礼，喜欢吗？”

蓝色带着紫色的天空，隔着弯弯的弧线被分割成了两半，不知道下面的天空是湖水还是融雪后的地面映照出来的。天空里出现的模糊的光点也说不清楚是那天的落日还是提前出现的圆月，他抚摸着那光点，像是摸到了明浩给他的那颗柔软的心。

“明浩呀，明年还想和你一起看初雪。”

金珉奎发完后准备要睡觉了，手机屏幕又亮了起来。

“我也是。”

END

*元宵的回礼是明浩在wb上po的画，是私设不要上升( ˙˘˙ )

节日快乐！


End file.
